Millie
Millie *'Builder': Decauville *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT * Built: 1911 Millie is Sir Robert Norramby's private French steam engine. Bio Millie is a bubbly French engine who is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and runs on narrow gauge lines. She lives and works at Ulfstead Castle where her duties include assisting the groundskeeper and taking visitors on tours of the estate. For this, she has her own open-topped carriage. While the Earl was traveling the world, Millie stayed in her shed at the castle. Millie once swapped jobs with Luke. Although she struggled to adjust to start with, she ended up loving the Blue Mountain Quarry, although she was pleased to return to her own job at the castle and even more pleased to have made friends with Luke. In the eighteenth season, Millie told Percy that his trucks were ready, but questioned if he should be coupled up first. She later helped with the building of the Dinosaur Park. During construction of the park, she was teased by Samson and Harvey when they think she's a silly little engine. She decided to pay them back by asking the ground's keeper to make a bonfire by the volcano to create the illusion that it's really active. Persona Millie is a narrow gauge engine. She has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship is like that of a personal servant. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. Basis Millie is based on Decauville 0-4-0 well tank No. 8069 "Tabamar", built in 1911. Unlike her basis, Millie has a rear coal bunker. Livery Millie is painted French blue with white lining, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes, and Sir Robert Norramby's crest on her cab sides. Appearances Voice Actors * Miranda Raison (UK/US) * Sonja Stein (Germany) * Anna Gajewska (Poland; King of the Railway - seventeenth season) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Minako Saito (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Annie Rojas (Mexico) * Tillie Bech (Denmark) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Trivia * Millie is the second character to speak a different language, the first being Victor. * Millie has the same whistle sound as Lady. * She is the first female narrow gauge engine in the series. * While Millie and her basis have rear buffers, they do not have any on their fronts. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and dusty) * Wind-up Trains * TrackMaster (cancelled) * Minis (classic, robo, and DC super friends) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway98.png File:KingoftheRailway99.png|Millie with Thomas File:KingoftheRailway100.png File:KingoftheRailway187.png File:KingoftheRailway189.png File:KingoftheRailway390.png|Millie and James File:KingoftheRailway511.png File:KingoftheRailway507.png File:KingoftheRailway713.png File:TheSwitch13.png|Millie with the Earl of Sodor File:TheSwitch24.png|Millie with Luke File:TheSwitch31.png|Millie's wheels File:TheSwitch45.png|Millie with Rusty File:TheSwitch50.png File:TheSwitch57.png File:TheSwitch58.png|Millie at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheSwitch59.png File:TheSwitch66.png File:TooManyFireEngines81.png|Millie at the fireworks display File:Santa'sLittleEngine70.png|Millie and Sir Topham Hatt File:MissingGator55.png|Millie and Percy in the eighteenth season File:MarionandtheDinosaurs75.png|Millie with Stephen File:MarionandtheDinosaurs68.png|Millie with Stephen and Marion File:MillieandtheVolcano6.png|Millie hauling trucks of plants File:MillieandtheVolcano5.png|Milie's whistle File:MillieandtheVolcano14.png|Millie at the Dinosaur Park File:MillieandtheVolcano64.png File:MillieSideViewPromo.png File:KingoftheRailwayPromo8.png|Millie and Sir Robert Norramby in a King Of The Railway promo File:MilleCGIpromo3.png File:MilliePromo2.png|Promo File:HeadonMilliePromo.png File:MilliebyRichardCourtney.png|Millie as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:Millie'sbasis.png|Millie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayMillieprototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TakenPlayMillie'sDustyDiscovery.jpg|Take-n-Play dusty version File:PrototypeWoodenRailwayMillie.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayMillie.png|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Wind-up File:MinisClassicMillie.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRoboMillie.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsMillie.PNG|Minis (DC Super Friends) See also * Category:Images of Millie Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:0-4-0 Category:Estate Railway Category:Female characters